Liste der Spezies
Dies ist ein Verzeichnis, in dem viele intelligente und''' semi-intelligente ''Star-Wars''-Spezies' enthalten sind. Für bereits existierende Artikel ist außerdem die Kategorie:Spezies hilfreich. Aktuell beinhaltet diese Übersicht '''547' Spezies. Abbildungen einiger der hier aufgezählten Spezies finden sich in der Galerie der Spezies. A *Aar'aa *Abinyshi *Abyssiner *Adarianer *Adnerem *Advozse *Affytechaner *Aganof *Aing-Tii *Akwin *Aleena *Altiri *Altorianer *Amani *Anacondaner *Anarrianer *Anointed People *Anomid *Annoo-dat Prime *Anselmi *Ansionianer *Anx *Anzati *Aqualishaner *Aramandi *Araquia *Arconier *Argauun *Arkanianer *Arkudaner *Armalat *Arpor-Lan *Aruzaner *Askajianer *Assembler *Atoaner *Avogwi *Ayrou B *B'rknaa *Babb *Bagmim *Balinaka *Balosar *Barabel *Baragwin *Bartokk *Berchestianer *Berrite *Besalisk *Betshish *Bilar *Bimm *Bith *Bitthaevrianer *Blutcarver *Boltrunianer *Bothaner *Bosph *Bouncer *Bovorianer *Bpfasshi *Brebishem *Brolf *Brrbrlpp *Brubb *Bruvianer *Büro C *Caamasi *Caariten *Cantrosianer *Carositen *Cathar *Celegianer *Cereaner *Cha'wen'he *Chadra-Fan *Chagrianer *Chalactaner *Charon *Chazrach *Chev *Chevin *Chikarri *Chiss *Chistori *Choi *Chubbit *Chuhkyvi *Clatear *Clawdite *Codru-Ji *Colicoid *Columi *Cosianer *Coway *Coyniten *Cragmoloid *Cranscoc *Crintlian *Croke *Cthon D *Dabi *Dantari *Dashade *Dathomirischer Rancor *Dbarianer *Defel *Delphanianer *Devaronianer *Devlikk *Diollaner *Dorneaner *Dorun *Drach'nam *Drackmarianer *Draedan *Draethos *Drall *Dressellianer *Drovianer *Dubravaner *Dug *Duinuogwuin *Dulok *Duros E *Ebranit *Ebruchi *Ee *Eickarie *Elom *Elomin *Em'liy *Entymal *Enzeen *Epicanthix *Equin *Er'Kit *Esoomianer *Euceroner *Evocii *Ewok F *Falleen *Farang *Farghul *Faust *Feeorin *Fefze *Felacat *Felucianer *Ferbil *Ferer *Ferroaner *Fia *Filordus *Filvianer *Firrerreo *Flakax *Florn Lamproid *Fluggrianer *Fnessianer *Fondorianer *Forshul *Fosh *Frenk *Frozianer *Frunchettan-sai *Fuzzum G *Galakianer *Gamandarer *Gamorreaner *Ganather *Gand *Gank *Geelan *Geistling *Gen'Dai *Genianer *Geonosianer *Geril *Geroon *Givin *Glassferraner *Glottalphib *Gorax *Gormak *Gossam *Gotal *Gran *Gungan *Gupin *Gurlanin *Gutretee *Gwurran H *H'kig *H'nemthe *Hakaraner *Harch *Hasiki *Herglic *Heulbaumvolk *Hig *Ho'Din *Hoojib *Hoover *Hortek *Houk *Hrasskis *Hutt *Hybrid *Hysalrianer I *Icarii *Ikrit *Iktotchi *Imbat *Indexer *Iotraner *Irmenuianer *Irrukiine *Ishi Tib *Iskalloni *Iskalonier *Italbosi *Ithorianer *Ixll *Iyra J *Jawa *Jazbinaner *Je'har *Jenet *Jillsarianer *Jokhalli K *Ka'aa *Kaleesh *Kalkal *Kallidahin *Kamarianer *Kaminoaner *Kanzer-Exilanten *Karakaner *Karduraner *Karf *Kashoonara *Kedorzhaner *Kel'Dor *Kerestianer *Kerkoiden *Keshiri *Khil *Khommite *Khormai *Khramboaner *Kian'thar *Kiffar *Kilianer *Killik *Kindalo *Kitonaker *Klatooinianer *Kli'aari *Koorivar *Korunnai *Kowakianischer Echsenaffe *Krevaaki *Krikthasi *Krish *Krizlaw *Krytollak *Kubaz *Kushibaner *Kurtzen *Kwa *Kyuzo L *Laboi *Lahsbee/Huhk *Lannik *Lasat *Lepus Carnivorus *Likash *Llewebum *Lonjair *Lurmen *Lutrillianer *Lyunesi M *M'shinni *Machtpriester *Macht-Wächter *Makurth *Malarianer *Mandallianischer Riese *Mantellianischer Savrip *Marasan *Marit *Markul *Massassi *Mawaner *Meerianer *Melodie *Membibi *Menahuun *Mensch *Midi-Chlorianer *Miraluka *Mirialaner *Mizx *Mluki *Mon Calamari *Moogan *Morish *Morodin *Morseerianer *Mugaari *Multopo *Muntok *Mriss *Mrlssi *Mungra *Mustafarianer *Muun *Muza *Myke *Myneyrsh N *Nagai *Nalroni *Nautolaner *Nazzar *Nebelmacher *Neimoidianer *Nelvaaner *Neti *Nhoras *Nikto *Nimbanel *Noehon *Noghri *Nosaurianer *Nothoiin *Nuiwit *Nuknog *Nyriaaner O *Offen *Oku *Okyaabi *Omwati *Ongree *Oodoc *Ootoolaner *Opquis *Ortolaner *Ossan *Oswaft *Otavi P *P'w'eck *Pa'lowick *Paaerduag *Pacithhip *Pantoraner *Pashvi *Patitite *Patrolianer *Pau'aner *Phindaner *Phlog *Pho Ph'eahianer *Phuii *Pineath *Polydroxol *Povanarianer *Preducor *Priapuliner *Protreaner *Psadaner *Pui-ui *Pursianer *Pydirianer *Pyn'gani Q *Qom Jha *Qom Qae *Quarren *Quermianer *Quint *Qwohog R *Rakata *Rakririaner *Ranater *Ranth *Rattataki *Rellarin *Renatasianer *Revwien *Ri'Dar *Rishii *Rocanar *Rodianer *Rominer *Rutanier *Ruurianer *Rybet (Rybeter) *Ryn S *S'kytri *Saffa *Sakiyaner *Sakuubianer *Sanyassan *Sarkaner *Sarlacc *Saurin *Sauvax *Sedrianer *Selkath *Selonianer *Senali *Sephi *Serp *Seuvhat *Shadda-Bi-Boraner *Shard *Sharu *Shatra *Shawda Ubb *Shawkener *Shi'ido *Shi'kar *Shistavanen *Sic-Six *Singschlange *Siniteen *Sith *Skakoaner *Skrilling *Sludir *Sluissi *Smotl *Snivvianer *Snogar *Snutib *Solem *Sorrusianer *Spiner *Squib *Ssi-ruu *Stacchati *Stenaxer *Stennes (Gestaltwandler) *Stereb *Stokhli *Sullustaner *Sunesi *Suurjaner *Svivreni T *T'landa'Til *T'surr *Tal Nami *Talortai *Talz *Tammuz-an *Tamran *Tarasin *Tarnab *Tarong *Tarro *Taung *Taurill *Tchuukthai *Teek *Teevaner *Teloc *Temolak *Terellianischer Parcourrenner *Thakwaash *Theelin *Thennqora *Thisspiasianer *Tholianer *Thrella *Throbe *Tintinna *Tiss'shar *Tof *Togorianer *Togruta *Toong *Toydarianer *Trandoshaner *Trianii *Triffianer *Trinovate *Triparate *Tritonite *Troig *Troukree *Tsil *Tulgah *Tunroth *Turazza *Tursha *Tusken-Räuber *Twi'lek *Tyluun-Nachtschwinge *Tynnaner U *Ubese *Ugnaught *Ugor *Ukione *Umbaraner *Unet *Utai *Uteen *Uvak V *Vaathkree *Vagaari *Vahla *Varvvan *Veknoid *Verpine *Viraanntesse *Vodraner *Vor *Vorzydianer *Voss *Vratix *Vray *Vrot *Vulptereen *Vultaner *Vurk *Vuvrianer W *Waroot *Unidentifizierter Wasserdrache *Weequay *Wetakk *Whaladon *Whiphid *Wistie *Wookiee *Woostoid *Wroonianer X *X'Ting *Xa Fel (Spezies) *Xamster *Xexto *Xi'Dec *Xi-Char Y *Yagai *Yaka *Yam'rii *Yarkora *Yevethaner *Yinchorri *Yodas Spezies *Yuuzhan Vong *Yuzzem *Yuzzum Z *Zabrak *Zanibar *Zarianer *ZeHethbra *Zeku *Zelosianer *Zeltroner *Zexx *Zhell *Zisianer *Zolander *Zongorlu *Zoolli *Zsrcks Spezies *Zygerrianer Quellen *''Alien Encounters'' *''Das große Star Wars Universum von A-Z'' *''Einsame Entscheidungen'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'' *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens – Enemies and Allies'' *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars'' – Die Geheimwaffe der Todesgöttin! *''Wanted by Cracken'' Kategorie:Spezies Spezies Kategorie:Legends